Truth Hurts
by Nelli
Summary: Warren's starting a new year at Sky High & he has someone new on his brain. Sorry Freeze Girl. Verity is a neutralizer & the new hall monitor. Is she really as sweet as she appears to be or is there more to her mysterious behavior? Can Warren handle her?
1. New School Year

A/N: Okay, so I know everyone writes about Warren, but I can't help it…I wanna too. He's just sooooooo dreamy…Newho, here's my own SKY HIGH story…And yes, Will and Layla are here too...First few lines are review …

**Chapter 1: New School Year.**

Warren Peace climbed the few stairs up to the front doors of his high school. Sky High was the only place to get trained as a superhero or sidekick. His long dark hair fell in front of his face as he climbed the steps slowly, almost reluctantly. Sky High was where both of his parents had gone to school; they'd met there, in fact. But now his dad was in solitary confinement and his mom was dead…

"Hey, Hothead!" someone called out from behind Warren.

He turned around to see his best friend, Will Stronghold, approach with his girlfriend, Layla. Both of them were in the hero-track. Will was a double threat: he could fly and had super strength, both inherited from his superhero parents, The Commander (ugh) and Jetstream. Layla could control plants.

Warren smiled widely at the two and waited on the last stair for them to close the gape. Layla gave him a quick hug and Will clapped him high five.

"So, Stronghold, how was your summer?" Warren fell into step with his classmates, walking toward their lockers.

Will shrugged. "Not too exciting. I helped my parents out a little." Will opened his locker, managing to only break one hinge instead of pulling the entire door off. He smirked. "I think I forgot how to control my powers."

Layla laughed. "I doubt that." She turned her attention to the other boy. "Not that you asked me, Warren, but I spent my summer helping out at a community garden. What did you do?"

Warren's smile vanished. "Working at the Paper Lantern. And SOME PEOPLE never showed up." His eyes narrowed at his friends.

"Sorry, man. We were kind of busy." Will grabbed Layla's hand and started toward class. "See you later in gym."

Warren waved over his shoulder and grabbed a book out of his locker. He always had a book with him. He loved to read.

The bell rang as he grabbed up his books. As he turned to start toward the mad science lab, he watched a girl with long blonde hair run into a nearby classroom. Freeze Girl. They had dated a little last semester, but she ended it because he was 'too much for her.' He shook his head, disgusted at what he'd seen in her. Then he started for class.

"Hey! Where's your hall pass?" A clear, strong feminine voice called to him from behind.

"I don't have…" Warren turned toward the voice and stopped in mid-sentence. A beautiful brunette with long curly hair was standing, hands on hips, not five feet from him. "One."

She took a clip off the edge of her t-shirt and twisted her hair up quickly into it. She tilted her head to both sides, as if stretching. Then she cracked her knuckles and took a step closer to him. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to Principal Powers' office."

Warren's mouth fell open. Was she serious? The bell just rang. "I don't think that's necessary. The bell just rang…There are a lot of people not in class." He took a step toward her, his temperature rising at the feeling of a coming duel. He couldn't wait to see how this girl would defend herself against his fire.

The girl looked up and down the hall. Then she put her finger to her cheek, tapping lightly. "Well, I don't see anyone else…what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." He closed the gap completely. He was approximately six inches taller than her and a great deal more muscular. He smirked and held out his hand to her. _Let's test her, _he thought. "Warren Peace."

She took his hand, shaking it slightly. "Ah, the resident bad boy. Yeah, I know about you." She smiled at him briefly; then her face twisted into a look of concentration and a second later, Warren was on the floor, on his back, staring up into her jade green eyes.

The wind had been knocked out of him. But more puzzling to Warren than how she ended up flipping him was the fact that his flames hadn't worked. And he'd been trying to use them.

"All right, tough guy. Let's get up and high tail it to Powers' office. NOW." She dragged him to his feet and started herding him down the hallway.

After a few knocks, the girl led the way into the inner office. Sky High's principal was standing at the window behind her desk, staring at some paperwork. She turned around as the two students walked in.

"Yes, Miss James?" She raised her eyebrow at Warren. "Mr. Peace?"

Warren collapsed into a chair in front of the principal's desk, sighing heavily. He'd been through this routine before. He smiled cheekily at Powers and shrugged (A/N: Think when he says "Then I'm in" to Layla in the caf). "You'd have to talk to your bodyguard over there."

Principal Powers returned her attention to the girl. "Well?"

The girl took her clip out of her hair and shook it loose. "He was in the hallway after the bell rang. Without a hall pass." She smiled at the principal. "I was doing my duty as hall monitor."

Principal Powers smiled. "Miss James, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but how about you not bring anyone in RIGHT after the bell." She tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Wait about five minutes. Teachers will take care of the other few students before that period."

The girl's eyes fell to the floor. "Yes, ma'am." She turned her body toward Warren, who was sitting legs spread apart, hands behind his head, watching. "I apologize for using excessive force, Mr. Peace."

The principal's mouth dropped. "Excessive force?"

"Don't worry about it." Warren stood up and shook it away with his hand. "I've been punched multiple times by Stronghold. I can handle a flip onto the floor."

The principal rolled her eyes, gave Miss James a few warnings for the future, and pushed the two students out her door.

The girl looked to be kicking herself mentally. Warren raised an eyebrow in question, but started walking away.

"I just don't understand!" She moaned. "I'm supposed to watch out for meandering students and take them to her office. I'm supposed to uphold all the school rules."

When Warren looked back at her over his shoulder, he saw she had tears in her eyes. He felt really uncomfortable standing there, watching a girl who had just thrown him over her shoulder cry. He cleared his throat and walked back to her. He patted her awkwardly on the back. "Um. It's okay…?"

She gave him a watery smile. "Thanks. I don't mean to be such a sissy. I'm on these new meds that make me a little crazier than usual." She laughed brightly, making him smile in return. She wiped her eyes and held out her hand to him. "This is a real introduction, so don't worry," she added as he looked at it skeptically. "I'm Verity."

Warren shook her hand and felt a strange sensation like ice run through the veins in his arm. "You know me. Verity…That's Latin, right?"

She nodded, her smile increasing. "My mom has Italian roots." Her gaze turned wicked. "You realize it has been five minutes."

Warren held up his hands in surrender, almost dropping his book.

Verity's eyebrow went up. "Beowulf?" Her grin returned. "I preferred Grendel." Her eyes seemed to go out of focus. "It's always nice to hear the monster's side of the tale."

For a few minutes, Warren felt uncomfortable, watching Verity stare into space. She was obviously lost in her thoughts, and he didn't want to disturb her. But something about her was bothering him. So he asked.

"What's your power?" He blurted it out, before he could change his mind and torture himself all day.

Verity snapped back to life. "Oh, I'm a neutralizer. I'm like a human form of the detention room. Thus the reason you couldn't set me cooking." She smiled again. "Well, by all rights, I should be able to write you up. But seeing as it's my fault you're late." She pulled out a pad from her pocket and wrote an excused note. "Give this to your teacher and it'll make your tardy go away." She winked at him. "See you around."

Warren watched as Verity walked away. He had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot of the girl in the coming weeks; after all, he was a troublemaker. His smile returned as he started for class. This was definitely going to be an interesting new year…

A/N: I heart myself. clears throat sorry about that. I just think this is going to be really good…But I've been wrong before…I thought DEAR DIARY was a good idea and it got booed into hiatus for almost two years…W/e…We'll see what y'all think. R&R…XOXOXOXO Nellie


	2. Problems Equal Paradise

**Chapter 2: Problems Equal Paradise**

Warren punched Zack into the lockers opposite where they'd been standing. It wasn't enough to get Verity's attention; she was intimidating some freshmen. Warren frowned and lit up his arms. He looked menacingly at Zack.

"Hey, Warren, buddy. I don't think I wanna help anymore." Zack was squirming against the lockers, unable to move from fright.

"Just stand still." Warren was growling gutturally. "I just need her to look this way for a split second and you'll be fine."

Zack started whimpering. "Fine…just don't hurt me."

Warren winked at him and re-composed his face. "You think it's funny, punk?" He yelled loud enough to sound convincing, but not so much to get attention. That worked.

"PEACE! FREEZE!" Verity had looked up, done a double take and stormed toward him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and immediately his fire was extinguished. "What is your problem? This is the third fight you've had this week." She was shaking her head. She looked at Zack. "Are you okay?"

Zack nodded and took off down the hallway.

Verity grabbed Warren by the ear. "OW! I'm not five, Verity. I'll come along peacefully." He was staggering behind her.

"I think this is a perfect punishment. Plus, it'll keep your power neutralized." She clicked her tongue. "What is your deal, Peace? I mean, really? You were being all good and everything for the last semester and now you're picking fights with your friends? What gives?"

Warren smiled inwardly, the grimace remaining on his face for show. "I don't know…They just keep bugging me."

Verity opened the Detention Room door and threw Warren in. She shut the door behind them and stood with her arms crossed across her chest. "Is that so?"

Warren nodded, taking her in from head to toe. Her curly hair was up in those chopstick things today, her green eyes were narrowed in apprehension. She had on heeled boats and a short skirt: it looked like an impression of Charlie's Angels. It had definitely been worth scaring Zack for this.

"Sit down, Peace." She crossed the room to the long desk at the front of the room; it had been placed in the room to keep people from physical confrontations while in detention. She draped herself on top of the desk, crossing her legs, and motioned for Warren to sit in a desk. He obeyed, lazily dragging himself to a nearby desk.

"So, now what, Miss James?" He smiled cheekily and crossed his arms across his chest.

She smirked at him. "I don't know…You wanted to get me alone, so what is it you want?"

The smile disappeared from Warren's face. She knew. He exhaled loudly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Peace! I know you only pull that macho crap to get my attention." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "That is the most juvenile thing I've ever seen."

Warren threw his arms out to the sides and tried to look confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about, princess."

Verity pouted and walked toward him, sitting down on the top of the desk he was occupying.

"Maybe you're right…maybe it's just my imagination." She stared straight into his eyes, sliding along the desktop toward him. "I am pretty paranoid."

Warren swallowed with difficulty. "Yeah, that's right." He was watching her thighs become more exposed as she slid closer to him. "Just your imagination." His voice was barely a whisper. Warren Peace was not used to being hit on by a girl…when he had dated Freeze Girl, he'd had to do everything because she was shy.

Verity slid off the desktop and onto the leg Warren didn't have under the desk. She leaned her body against him, her fingertips brushing up his cheek, arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm just imagining it…" She whispered softly into his ear, her breath warm.

Warren's throat constricted. He had to get out of this situation before his cover was blown…too late.

Something popped behind Verity's eyes; it was almost maniacal. She smiled lazily at him. "I'm not imagining this…" She touched him, lower than he expected. He gave a small gasp. "You're trying to make me think I'm crazy. I'm already crazy enough without your help, Peace. Have a nice day."

Verity stood up, leaving Warren very hungry for more. She walked to the door of the Detention Room and slid it open. "See you in an hour or two." Then it slid shut behind her.

"Looking forward to it," Warren whispered huskily. He never thought she'd get to him that much. But he was glad she'd done the touching and pushing. She wasn't afraid of contact. And that was good…for Warren anyway.

He got a devilish grin and put his head on his desk, thinking of what he was going to do once she came back to get him.

A/N: Yes, she's a tease, but he is a jerk, so it works out smiles R/R, ppl! Nellie


	3. Save the Citizen

**Chapter 3: Save the Citizen**

Warren was stealthily following Verity to her next class. Her binder and books were clung tightly to her chest as she walked slowly, but purposefully, toward the gym. It was the only time Warren could follow her and not seem to be stalking her. She'd caught him doing that several times anyway, and he didn't want her to get freaked out by his slightly scary pastimes.

Warren's eyes softened from the sharp glare narrowing them had created to a more open-eyed, smiling gaze. Verity's auburn hair was bouncing up and down as she walked; it was up in a high ponytail that was hanging down between her shoulder blades. She was so cute. He couldn't resist lengthening his stride to join her in her march.

"Hey." His voice sounded huskier than he intended, but this was the first time he'd spoken to her since the Detention Room incident two weeks ago. He ran a hand through his hair. "What's up?"

Verity closed her eyes, her lips moving ever so slightly for a few seconds; she appeared to be counting to ten. She reopened her eyes, glanced at Warren, and let out a resigned sigh. "Well, I must say, actually addressing me as opposed to silent surveillance is a very welcome change." She smiled slightly. "I'm alright. I just hate 'Save the Citizen.' It seems so juvenile."

Warren stopped dead in his tracks. Sure, he wasn't really one to participate in gym, but 'Save the Citizen' was a great game. His mouth was hanging open slightly as his brain rushed to find a response.

Verity came to a halt right outside the gym doors. She threw Warren a look over her shoulder, smiling devilishly. "Stumped, Peace?"

Warren closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "I just don't understand why you don't like 'Save the Citizen.' Maybe you're no good at it." He smiled as he started past her.

Verity's eyes sparkled and she grabbed his arm. "Name me as the next competitor against you, your highness, and we'll see how good I am at it." She winked and walked over to her usual seat in the last row, and the back corner.

Warren's smile widened. "This could be interesting." Of course, she couldn't beat him and Stronghold. She had to touch the person to neutralize their power and that still left one person to save the citizen. Poor kid.

_Why isn't she going into the locker room?_ Warren watched as Verity dropped her books on the bench. Her gym clothes were wrapped up on top of them; that was probably the reason she had her books so tight to her chest. She turned her back toward the gym and stripped out of her t-shirt. Her skin was smooth and her bra was a pink color. Warren's breath caught in his throat; she was insane to do that where everyone could see. Verity slid her gym shirt over her head. Then, very smoothly, she slid her gym shorts up her long legs and beneath her short skirt. Warren wasn't the only one who caught a slight flash of pink lace panties; the entire gym erupted in whistles and catcalls. If he had known who was doing them all, Warren would have attacked them, there and then.

Verity's devilish smile was in place as she faced forward and took her seat. She directed her gaze to Warren; she had done it on purpose. Warren shook his head. The girl was trying to torture him in any way she could find. The sad thing was it was working. He walked into the locker room to change into his gym clothes. He wasn't as into exhibitionism as Verity appeared to be.

After the few minutes of calming himself in the locker room, Warren reemerged and took his place in the arena. Since the previous fall, he and Stronghold had been the reigning champs of 'Save the Citizen.' No one had the guts to take them on anymore, so it kind of got a little boring. They were pretty much the best team ever.

"Hey, Warren." Will came up to him and gave him a slap on the back. He nodded his head toward Verity. "How goes it with the Neutralizer?"

Warren shrugged. "I'm not discouraged yet." His usual cocky grin spread across his face. "She wants to compete against us today."

Now it was Will's turn to shrug. "If you really want to. We just won't make it too embarrassing for her."

Coach Boomer came in and took his usual seat on the sideline. He yelled for quiet and looked at his clipboard. "Stronghold! Peace! Which side are you today?"

"Heroes, Coach." Will rolled his eyes. They went through this every time 'Save the Citizen' was the game du jour. It was a little ridiculous repeating it all the time.

"Alright," Boomer said, writing on his clipboard. "And which two students are going to be your villainous rivals? I mean, if there is actually someone who wants to compete and hasn't been beaten by you two yet."

Warren's smile grew wider. "Verity James said she'd be willing to compete."

"Well, well. That's nice." Boomer was using his 'I-don't-really-care' voice as he wrote her name down on the paper. "Who's your second victim?"

Warren and Will looked at each other. They had no ideas.

"It's okay, Coach. I can handle them myself." Verity walked onto the gym floor and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you say so." Boomer set the clock, blew his whistle, and started the match. They had two minutes to rescue the citizen and put Verity out of commission. So, basically, they had a minute to give her a chance and then another minute to come from behind and win. Pie of cake.

Warren lit his arms up. Will levitated a few feet in the air. Verity closed her eyes. Warren and Will exchanged a look. She had no idea what she was getting into.

Warren shot flames out at her. Verity opened her eyes; they were glowing eerily. She smiled and walked in the midst of the flames toward Warren, shocking him slightly with her daring. "Cool off." Then she grabbed him and kissed him. Immediately his flames were extinguished and he was dazed on the floor. Warren felt like a ton of ice had hit him. Verity's eyes were glowing brighter. Warren tried to relight his arms, but it wasn't working. He looked up at Will. They were in trouble.

Will, after watching the entire episode, read the look in Warren's eyes and started toward the citizen. Verity laughed. "Not so fast, Stronghold." Flames shot out at Will from her direction. He swiftly moved out of the line of fire and stared in amazement as Verity. How had she done that? Her eyes were brighter and more bizarre looking; they were definitely creeping him out. She moved toward him, slowly and purposefully, staring him down. She looked possessed. And Warren was still out of the picture.

"One minute!" Boomer yelled.

Will looked anxiously at the citizen and back at Verity. They couldn't lose now, not after a whole year as reigning champs. He made a move toward his goal. Verity shot another flame at him, stopping him in his tracks. Will started to formulate a plan, ignoring Verity for the moment. He was safe at his current height.

"STRONGHOLD!" Warren watched as Verity took a running leap and tackled his best friend to the ground.

When he hit the ground, Will felt his strength drain from his body; soon Verity's weight was crushing him. He had no idea what was going on. He looked to Warren for an answer, but he was currently looking confusedly at his own arms, wondering what the hell happened.

Verity laughed in delight, her eyes growing all the more bright. There was definitely something weird going on.

"Thirty seconds!"

The entire population of the gym was on their feet, hands pressed against the protective glass. No one ever thought they'd see the day when Will Stronghold and Warren Peace lost at 'Save the Citizen,' especially to one person. They were yelling and screaming in astonishment. No one was more astonished…or embarrassed…then Will and Warren.

"Ten seconds!" Boomer was on his feet as well, watching in almost giddy delight.

Will's breath was coming in ragged gasps. He didn't have ten seconds.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

The machine ate the citizen. The gym erupted in gasps. Verity's eyes clicked back to normal. She looked down at Will in bewilderment. Then, realizing that she was crushing him, she jumped up and put her hands behind her back. Her eyes were wide in fright. Layla raced to Will's side, asking if he was all right and checking for broken bones. Verity pulled her hands from behind her back, staring at them in horror. Then she looked from Will, to Layla, to Boomer; finally she let her eyes rest on Warren. A tear slid down her cheek. She ran to her things, people jumping out of her way as she went. She grabbed her stuff and raced out of the gym before anyone could stop her.

Warren, still a little dizzy from the experience, stood up shakily and walked to Will and Layla. "Are you okay?"

Will was breathing deeply. "Yeah. It was the weirdest thing I've ever felt. It felt like there was nothing left inside me." He stared at the door Verity had just run out of. "That was really odd. Especially her eyes."

Warren knew how Will felt. When he'd been drained, he felt like ice water was flowing through his veins. He had just started to thaw out…literally. And what had been with the kiss? But he had to agree with Will. Something weird was going on with Verity James. And her eyes were just the beginning.

A/N: I'm so glad you guys like this so far!! YAY! Um…well, this chapter is a little awkward. I hope you guys like this chapter too. It was really fun to write:D R/R!! XOXOXO Nellie


	4. Loner

**Chapter 4: Loner**

Warren was walking back to his locker to get some notes for Mad Science. The halls were deserted. Usually there were a few stragglers, some couples making out in the closets, that kind of thing; at least until Verity had shown her powers off in 'Save the Citizen.' After that, no one wanted to be alone in the hallways with her.

Verity didn't seem to mind though. She lost her spark after that day. She started coming to school in baggy t-shirts and jeans. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail all the time; she looked like she was losing sleep. Everyday, people parted in the hallways to give her space; at lunch, she sat alone in the Detention room. She became more shy and tentative. If she even saw Warren in the hall, she'd run the opposite direction like a frightened faun. It was driving Warren crazy.

Which was why he constantly forgot things in his locker. With Verity patrolling the halls for ten minutes after classes started, he had the opportunity to see her. That is, if she didn't see him coming and run.

Warren was contemplating his rotten luck over the last few weeks when he heard sniffling coming from the stairwell ahead. He approached slowly, as quietly as he could. Verity was laying on the first few steps, sobbing into her sweatshirt sleeve. She looked vulnerable and frail; Warren ached to hold her. Quietly, he slid around the railing and sat beside her.

"Are you okay, sunshine?" He whispered the words, putting his hand on her back gently. He didn't want to startle her too badly.

Verity gasped and quickly brushed her tears away. "Where's your hall pass?" She said it quietly, not looking at him.

"Here." He handed her the small slip of paper. Then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Talk."

Verity laughed hollowly, but didn't pull away. "Why should I tell you anything?"

Warren chuckled and lifted her chin up slowly, so she had to look him directly in the eye. "Because I'm the only one in this school that really cares if you're going crazy."

Verity's face lit up in a smile. "Yeah, I guess that's true." She snuggled into Warren, getting comfortable. He fought the urge to pounce on her and complete the scene from the Detention room so many weeks ago as she began to talk. "I've never been a loner before."

Warren shrugged. "It definitely has its down sides."

Verity nodded rapidly. "I've never had that happen either. I mean, I've never absorbed a power." Her voice broke. "It was scary."

Warren's eyebrow went up, even though Verity couldn't see the gesture. "Why was it scary?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't know how to control it." She sighed wearily. "And secondly, I heard these voices…telling me…things."

Warren pulled her into a sitting position so she could look at him. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "What kind of things, Verity?"

Verity shivered involuntarily and snuggled back into Warren, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. "Bad things." Her breathing was ragged. "They wanted me to hurt you…and hurt Will."

Verity sobbed into Warren's chest for several minutes. Warren patted her back consolingly. He didn't feel uncomfortable about it; that surprised him. Usually he was terrible with emotional girls. But he felt this urge to comfort Verity; it was too strong to resist. Plus, it put him closer to her.

Verity sat up, taking both of Warren's hands in hers. "Before you can understand how that makes me feel, I need to tell you a few things about me." She smiled at the look of shock on Warren's face. "You've proved your loyalty, Warren. That's why I'm telling you. And if you feel you must tell your friends, go ahead. I'd prefer it if it stayed between us, though."

Warren squeezed her hands reassuringly. "You got it, cutie."

Verity smiled and then let out a tremendous sigh. "First of all, as you can tell, I can control my neutralizing powers. I decide when to use them, and to what strength, which is why you don't feel drained right now."

Warren hadn't noticed it, but she was right. There was no ice feeling in his veins; he could have set her hands on fire if he'd wanted to…which he didn't.

"Secondly, this isn't the first time I've heard voices."

Warren looked at her, mouth gaping. "Excuse me?"

Verity sighed and pulled her hands away, sitting so she was facing the wall opposite the stairs. She put a hand on either side of her head and sat staring at her shoes. "Do you remember me telling you I was on a new medication the first time we met?"

Warren nodded. "So, what of it?"

"They were pills for a mental condition I have. You see," she looked up at Warren before continuing. "I have a very severe form of bipolar disorder. If I take my pills, I'm fine. If I don't, well, the voices come back and tell me to do not so nice things."

"So, you didn't take them that day?" Warren looked confused. Verity seemed really responsible. Why would she want to skip taking her pills if they made her better?

"You see, that's what I thought. Only when I went home to count how many pills I had left, I had the exact number I should have if I had taken the pills that morning." Verity's eyes refilled. "And besides, the voices usually told me to do bad things _to myself._ This time they wanted me to hurt other people."

"And that's why you cried?" Warren's arm immediately went around her.

"Partially." Verity hid her face in his shirt.

"Well, what was the other reason?" Warren ran a gentle hand through her hair. It felt so good to hold her and talk to her after all these weeks over her avoidance.

"While I was like that, in gym…" Verity took a deep breath in. "I actually liked hurting you."

Verity pulled away and stood up, walking a few steps down the hall. Warren followed. He was slightly hurt. Was Verity saying she didn't like him?

"I know what you're thinking. The answer is I do like you." She turned to face him; she had the same tearful terror-filled gaze as that day in the gym. "That's why I've been avoiding you. I don't want the voices to come back. I d-don't." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Warren closed the space between them in a few short strides. He wrapped his arms around Verity's waist and pressed his lips onto hers. Slowly, her arms went around his neck and he could feel her body relax into his. Slowly, and all too soon in his opinion, they broke apart. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her beautiful eyes.

"The only way you'll hurt me is if you ignore me some more." Warren smiled at her. "Don't run away anymore. Let me be there for you, okay?"

Verity bit her lower lip. "But what if the voices come back? What if I can't stop myself?"

Warren put a finger to her lips. "We'll worry about it when it happens, okay? Right now, let's just focus on us." And then he kissed her again. And God, it felt good to have her talking to him again. He'd almost forgotten how much he loved the sound of her voice. Now he just had to explain to Stronghold and the others how the woman who tried to kill him was going to be his girlfriend.

A/N: Hope you all liked this. It was kind of emotional, but I had to explain about Verity. Anyway, r/r! I love you guys!! More to come, XOXOXO Nellie


	5. Explaining To Do

**Chapter 5: Explaining to Do**

Warren walked into the cafeteria's doorway. He smiled at his friends across the room. They were smiling back. That's how he knew Verity wasn't beside him. He sighed and turned to his left.

"Why are you still over there?" He walked over to her and entwined his fingers with hers.

Verity whimpered. "I'm not ready yet, Warren."

Warren's brows creased in frustration. He had been trying to bridge the gap between his friends and Verity for two weeks now and he was getting really tired of her chickening out. He could understand why she was scared; she had tried to kill both Stronghold and himself. But she was taking her medication dutifully and the voices hadn't returned. Now was the time.

"Verity, sweetie, I know you're scared. But this has to be done. They've been on my case for the last two weeks about my girlfriend." He smiled down at the ring on a chain around his neck; it was Verity's class ring and he was proud to wear it. "Please can we just try?"

Verity's eyes were filling with tears; the look of terror hadn't left her pretty face since he suggested they make amends today and her skin had blanched. But, slowly, she nodded and took a step toward the cafeteria doors, Warren at her side.

Will looked up as they entered, hand in hand. His smile for his best friend vacated his face. The girl who tried to kill him was Warren's new girlfriend?

"Oh, no," Layla whispered in his ear. "I was afraid of this."

"Hey, guys." Warren sat down across from them, Magenta and Max sliding down the bench quickly to get away from Verity, who flinched. Warren ignored them and pulled Verity gently onto the bench beside him. "I believe you all know Verity."

Verity looked shyly down at her hands. "Hi," she managed to squeak softly.

"Hello." Will's voice was gruff and unwelcoming. Layla shot him a look that made him soften. "Haven't seen you lately."

Verity glanced up at him, surprise in her big eyes. Then she turned to Warren and smiled softly. "I've had some things to work on." She looked back to Will. "I am so sorry about what happened that day, Will. If I had known I could do that, I never would have played you in Save the Citizen. Honest. Hurting people is not my intention."

Warren stifled a laugh. "And what exactly do you call flipping me the first day we met?"

Verities laughed whole-heartedly, her face lighting up in complete happiness and making her look almost like her old self. "That was an accident and you know it."

Warren rolled his eyes, his grin growing. "Likely story."

Layla leaned over and whispered in Will's ear. "I'm not saying I forgive her for trying to hurt you, but she does make Warren happy." She kissed his cheek.

Will blushed furiously. Layla normally wasn't one for public displays of affection, so he wasn't used to her getting that close to him at school. He took her hand and squeezed it. "I think, given time, we can let it go. He's our friend and she does make him really happy."

They watched as Warren and Verity argued over the 'accidental' flip of their first meeting. Their smiles grew as the two got more giggly and close. Then, to their surprise, Warren kissed Verity in the middle of one of her defense speeches. As bad as Layla was with pda's, Warren wrote the book on their unacceptability.

The bell rang and Warren smiled wolfishly at his girlfriend. "Do I win?"

"You win the battle, buster, but not the war." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

He nodded as she stood up and walked toward the door, everyone giving her a wide berth.

"Okay, Warren. Explain." Layla stood up, holding Will's hand.

Warren shrugged as he fell into step with them. "What's there to explain? We liked each other, she made a big mistake that she feels really terrible about, I made her start talking to me again and then we decided we could make a relationship work."

"What about the fact that she almost killed your best friend?" Will pointed out, almost in a grudged tone.

"Look, there are things about Verity that you don't know. She got help for what happened and she's doing loads better now." Warren's eyes clouded over. "Stronghold, you're my best friend and I'll watch your back. But I think Verity's the one. I love her."

Will and Layla stopped in their tracks, Warren stopping a few steps ahead of them, his back still to them. "Did I just say that?"

Layla nodded, unable to find a voice. Will was in too much shock even to move. Warren turned to them. They were staring at him, mouths wide open. "I love her."

Layla ran to Warren and gave him a hug. "That's great Warren." She stepped backward and bit her lip. "But how can we be sure she won't try to hurt someone else again?"

"You'll just have to trust me, Layla. She and I are working on it together." Warren smiled and started down the hall to his next class.

Will walked up behind Layla and wrapped his arm around her. "I trust Warren. But I'll never forget the way Verity looked that day. She looked like she enjoyed hurting us. I don't think she's changed." He looked into Layla's eyes. "And I don't think she ever will."

A/N: I decided to keep Warren true to his word by not having him tell Layla and Will…I dunno if I like this chappie or not…Anyway, R/R…ttyl XOXOXO Nellie


	6. Something's Gotta Give

**Chapter 6. Something's Gotta Give**

Warren stood by the entrance to Sky High, waiting for Verity to make an appearance from one of the buses pulling up to the curb outside. She'd been reverting to her quiet ways again; giving excuses to break dates and even reasons to avoid him at school. He was worried he had done something wrong and was really anxious to find out what it was. So anxious in fact that he arrived at the school an hour earlier than usual, so Verity couldn't sneak inside before he got there.

His scheme worked. She was slowly climbing the stairs, her long, brown ponytail bobbing up and down. She lifted her head as she reached the door, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets when she saw Warren behind the glass. He smiled his cocky smile and waved at her with three fingers. She returned a weak grin and walked purposefully into the building, trying to get lost in a sea of people. Unfortunately, everyone was still avoiding her, so it wasn't that easy to hide. Warren walked right up to her and put an arm around her. She closed her eyes, asking for patience.

"Hi ya, sweetie," Warren said, a little loudly. He got looks from everyone in a five foot radius. Quieter, he added, "Why have you been avoiding me again? Did I do something?"

Verity shook her head, looking up at him. She quickly pecked his cheek. While still on her tiptoes, she whispered, "The voices are back. Just stay away."

She managed to leave him shocked long enough for her to get a few seconds head start. But, eventually, Warren jogged up to her locker and stared at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"You know what." Warren's voice was gruff; he wanted it to be known that he was not in the mood for her games. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Verity slammed her locker door and looked up at him. "Because there's nothing you can do!" She looked like she was going to cry; instead she held her head up proudly. "I can't fight them much longer. And rather than have the greatest temptation on top of me in my bedroom," she nodded at him, "I've decided I love you too much to risk your life. Until I get this handled FOR GOOD, you and I aren't together." She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Warren reached out and grabbed her upper arm. "Oh, no you don't. We're not going to end this conversation until I get my say."

Suddenly ice went through Warren's veins. Verity looked back over her shoulder as Warren, weakened, slid to the floor. Her eyes were cold, but at the same time a hidden fire burned behind them. She turned fully around and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Trust me. You get no say."

She walked away from him and toward her class, leaving him confused and hurt on the floor. Soon Will and Layla came upon him. They looked at him on the floor and came rushing to him.

"Warren! Did you get into another fight over Verity?" Layla quickly glanced him over, looking for blood, or possibly, wrongly angled body parts.

"Kind of." Warren sat up, his strength almost completely returned. "I got into another fight WITH Verity." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "The voices are back."

Will and Layla looked at each other, exchanged confused looks, and turned their attention back to their distressed friend. "Huh?"

Warren explained all about Verity's condition, the way it took over on the day of Save The Citizen, and how she'd just 'iced' him now so he'd let her go. "You guys, I know this is bad, but I love her to pieces. I only want to help. She just won't let me."

Layla smiled. "I think she is. She's asking you to stay away. She doesn't want to hurt the man she loves." She nudged Warren. "She _loves_ you, Warren. She doesn't want to risk hurting you. So until she gets some professional help, she wants you to help out by not getting involved. It's pretty sweet."

Will rolled his eyes. Only his girlfriend would think a psychotic killer who was trying to change for the man she loved was sweet. "Look, Layla's right. Just leave Verity alone for a while. She really cares about you." He refused to say she loved Warren. "When and if she's ready, she'll let you know."

Warren smiled at his two friends. "You guys are right. And just because I can't be around doesn't mean I can't leave her little notes or something, in her locker." He grinned wickedly at Layla. "Can you help me really quick?"

Layla, raising an eyebrow, returned his smile slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

Warren stood up and pulled Layla to her feet. Then he led her to the front lawn of Sky High. Right outside the door was an old dead rosebush. The grounds men were too lazy to dig it up and plant a new one. Warren looked at Layla. She laughed.

"We're not supposed to use our powers outside the gym, Warren."

"Please. It'll be doing something nice for the school, too. Then the front of the building won't look so grotesque."

Layla gave him points for the word, and shook her head as her resolve faded. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She placed her hands almost right on top of the bush and concentrated. Soon, beautiful yellow roses, with soft pink tips, had appeared on the bush in front of them. Layla wiped her hands in sarcasm. "That was a lot of work." She winked at Warren.

Warren smiled in return and plucked two roses from the bush. He ran back up the steps and to Verity's locker. He had just gotten it open when the bell rang. Will was leaning on a locker about a yard away, examining his fingers. Warren quickly placed the flowers inside on top of some of Verity's textbooks and grabbed his book bag from on the floor where it remained from his fall. He tapped Will on the arm.

"Let's get going, Stronghold." He started quickly for their class.

"Sure you don't want to wait around for your girlfriend?" Will retorted.

Warren stopped and looked at his best friend. "Look, I know you don't like her, but can't you accept that she's trying to change. We love each other, Will."

"And I think that's great, Warren. Really, I do. But guess what?" Will got right up in his face. "Evil can't change." He stood his ground as Warren's face contorted angrily. "All I'm saying is, will you be ready if she needs you to destroy her to save her? Will you be ready to give that kind of help, and lose the girl you love forever?"

Warren looked away, fear and sadness in his dark eyes. "She can fight this, Will. That won't have to happen." He started to walk without his best friend. "It'll never happen."

Layla put an arm around Will as they watched Warren walk away. "I hope he's right about that," Will whispered to his girlfriend. "Killing her will kill him."


	7. Use Force When Necessary

**Chapter 7: Use Force When Necessary**

It was going to kill him. Not seeing her, not talking to her. Warren couldn't keep going on like this. It had felt like an eternity since the day she walked away from him. She started to hang out with a bad crowd, claiming in little notes left in his locker that they had ways to help her out. She was dressing all in black; her eyes seemed hollow and her smile never went past her teeth. She only glanced at him occasionally and usually in a sizing-up manner. He was losing her.

"I can't do it much more," he bellowed to Will and Layla as they walked to the gym. "We need to help her. She's not doing such a hot job of doing it herself." He nodded ahead of them to the woman of his dreams, laughing at some cruel prank Dash was performing.

"We can't beat her, Warren." Will was exasperated. He wished he could help, really. She was too dangerous to be running around with that pack of hyenas. "She _absorbs_ powers, dude." Will ran a hand through his hair. "She's too complicated to catch."

"Maybe, maybe not." Layla smiled mischievously. "Hey, Freak!" She bellowed it at Verity's back.

Verity turned slowly, her eyes narrowing. "You talking to me, Miss Chia Pet?"

Layla didn't bat an eye. "Yeah, you got something to say about it? You're a loser. And you prove it by the company you keep."

Verity held Dash back from attacking her old friends. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Layla's eyes glazed over as her power took over. Vines shot through the windows of the school. "Why don't you make me, Hall monitor."

Verity took a few steps toward the girl. "You don't want to make me hurt you, Layla." She turned her head to Will. "Control your girlfriend, Stronghold, before she gets hurt."

Will was already looking like he was going to pass out; Verity saying that made him blanche even faster. "What are you doing?! She'll kill you!"

"Hey!" Warren didn't think Verity would go that far. "Watch your mouth."

"I got this, guys." Layla caused the vines to rush forward and wrap themselves around Verity.

Verity's smile grew darker. "Bad move." Her eyes started to tinge red.

Layla threw all her concentration into making the vines squeeze Verity tightly. The girl started to wriggle, her anger subsiding into confusion and frustration. The vines got tighter. Verity wasn't able to wiggle out. She was getting scared as the vines wrapped around her neck. Her air supply started to dwindle. She glanced up at Layla, her eyes begging for sympathy. Warren couldn't watch.

"Layla, knock it off! You'll kill her." Warren took a step toward her.

"I'm not going to kill her Warren. I just want to make her pass out. She'll wake up disorientated and we can take her wherever you want to help her." Layla didn't take her eyes off the vines, but they did narrow sadly. "I hate to do it this way, but it seems like the only way to help her." She glanced quickly at Warren. "And to keep you two together."

Warren's heart swelled at Layla's comment. She was an amazing friend. Warren returned his attention to Verity, who was looking lost and confused. Her breathing was slowly and she was slowly slipping to her knees. Warren ran up and tried to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her while she was still conscience. She was gasping and staring helplessly at him.

"Warren," she gasped. "Help. Please." Then her eyes closed.

Layla waited a few more minutes before letting Verity go. Warren scooped her up as quickly as he could and headed down the hallway. Speed dashed ahead of him and cut him off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm taking my girlfriend and getting her the help she needs. I know what you guys are planning, and you can't have her." Warren really had no idea what their plans were, but he knew they weren't going to be good.

Speed's eyes widened and he took a step backward. "Well, alright, um…have a good one." Then he ran off.

Warren ran down the hallway, Verity in his arms, Layla and Will at his side. They ran out to the bus and somehow managed to talk Ron into driving them home early.

Getting off the bus a block from Will's street, they glanced around. "Where should we take her?" Warren asked, afraid that any second she'd come to, and steal his power to hurt his friends.

Layla smiled. "I think I know a place." Then she started to run up the street, Warren and Will following close behind her.


	8. Interrogation

**Chapter 8: Interrogation**

Layla opened the door to a small greenhouse in the middle of a pretty little garden. "We can keep her in here."

Warren looked around. He had been checking Verity for a few blocks, ensuring that she was still unconscious. The last thing he wanted was to drop her if she started to drain him of his powers. He sat her limp body on a nearby wooden chair. Then he glanced around for something to tie her down with; he didn't really want to make her feel kidnapped, but he knew his friends would be more comfortable with her unable to move too much. Coming up empty, he looked to the other two for advice.

Layla sighed and made some strong vines wrap carefully around Verity's wrists and ankles, giving her very little mobility, but still being gentle enough to not leave marks. Warren smiled thanks at her and walked over to Verity, squatting down in front of her.

"Verity?" Warren said softly, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes quickly to avoid too much contact. "Wake up, honey."

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, looking around. "Where am I? What happened?" She looked over to Warren, eyes pleading silently for an explanation.

Layla cleared her throat, approaching Verity, but staying back to avoid any accidental contact. "I can answer those questions. You're at the community garden I helped in this summer, in the greenhouse. I kind of had to use my powers to make you pass out, and we," she gestured to herself, Will, and Warren, "brought you here so Warren could talk to you."

Verity's eyes narrowed at Layla, and then softened after a few moments of contemplation. She sighed heavily and sank down against the restraints. "It's horrible that you had to sink to that level to speak to me." She flicked her gaze up to Warren, her jade eyes shining with unshed tears. "You really do care about me, huh?"

Warren smiled at her. "Why on Earth would I try so hard to get your attention all those times if I didn't?" He wanted so badly to touch her, but he couldn't risk her snapping and attacking him. "What's going on with you, Verity? You know the crowd you're hanging around with was in prison for a while, right?"

Verity took in the restraints, really noticing them for the first time, and then shrugged at them. She returned her attention to Warren. "I did know that. But, they said they could help with the voices. And I'd do anything," she stared straight into his eyes. "And I mean, anything, to keep the voices away."

Will, though not entirely buying the girl's story, chimed in. "When, exactly, do the voices come to you?"

Verity glanced over to him, and furrowed her brows. "Um, they start…" she closed her eyes to concentrate. "They start when I get on the bus every morning. And usually they don't end until almost bedtime."

Warren felt confused. "Really? That seems weird. Wouldn't they continue all day?"

Verity nodded. "My old voices did happen all the time. I'd wake up at night sometimes and hear them. And they didn't stop before I fell asleep, they got worse. I just think it's because these are new voices. They even sound different than the old ones." She shrugged like they were talking about going to go to the movies or bowling that night.

"Verity, I know you're used to this, but that sounds really suspicious. I mean, different behaviors, different sounds," Layla looked from Will to Warren and back to Verity. "I think someone's messing with you."

Will nodded. "Sounds logical. They just started. No stepping stones leading to these horrible thoughts, like a warning sign. They just automatically started. Right when you started getting serious about Warren. Don't you think it's strange?" He sunk to her level next Warren, and looked into her eyes.

Another shrug. "I suppose. I just assumed absorbing Warren's power that day triggered it. They could have been disguised to appear that way. It would explain the unrealistic pattern and everything." She sighed. "But what am I supposed to do? Take the chance that it is someone trying to convince me I'm crazy? Or try to keep them at bay?"

Warren finally spoke up. "And are you keeping them at bay? Are they gone?"

Verity looked at him. "Sometimes. And then, when I think about going back to you, they come back."

"You say they keep going until a while before bed. What are you doing until then?" Layla stepped forward and placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

Verity glanced up at her. "The last few times Speed has been at my house, helping with some homework I'm behind on. He'll stay for dinner and we'll work until almost nine. By the time he leaves, I'm exhausted and I head to bed. I'm out by nine-thirty."

Warren felt his jealous temper flare. He was almost surprised when his arms didn't light up. "Speed?"

Verity sighed and rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to avoid you, Warren. I can't exactly invite you over to study if I'm trying to avoid you." Her face was void of emotion as she continued. "So, yeah. He doesn't come over all that often. Maybe once or twice a week."

Warren, trying to sound nonchalant, asked, "Are you two making any plans to, you know, become closer?"

Verity's eyes snapped to him. They narrowed slightly. "I never noticed how truly possessive and jealous you were until right now, Peace." Her voice was icy and made Layla and Will feel very uncomfortable. They took a step back from her and Warren as she continued. "I must say, it's not entirely attractive. But, to answer your question, he's asked and I said no. I just don't like him that way. He's pretty persistent, and a day doesn't go by that he doesn't hint at it. It's putting a strain on our friendship and I'm getting to the point where I may just zap him to get away." She smiled heartily.

"If he's annoying you so badly, why not come back to me?" Warren whispered and got closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek softly. "I want to help. Let me."

Verity melted from his touch. She looked up at him from under heavy eyelids. "We can't. You'll get hurt. I can't risk it."

Warren moved closer, his lips zeroing in on hers. "Let me worry about it. I'll be strong for you." He lowered his head for a kiss and he felt her moan against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her struggling against the restraints; he felt a little drain from his body as the restraints caught fire and fell from her ankles and wrists. He instantly regained full power and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

When Verity finally pulled away, she smiled up at him happily. "No voices," she mumbled, her nose nuzzling against his ear, into his long hair. She almost looked like her old self again. "No voices whatsoever."


	9. Can't Wait Anymore

Chapter 9: Can't Wait Anymore…

After their talk in the greenhouse, the gang decided it would be best for Verity to stay away from Speed and the others for a while. They were going to test to see if there was something the bullies were doing to make Verity hear the voices. Verity had gotten her mother to sign a note that let her out of school for a couple of weeks. Then she had told her to not let Speed in no matter what. Will, Layla, and especially Warren, were happy to learn that Mrs. James didn't really approve of Speed and was actually glad Verity didn't want to see him anymore. She happily agreed to send him away every time he may have shown up.

Verity would call or text Warren to let him know if the voices were back, and how bad they were. For the first few days, nothing happened. Speed stopped by a couple of times, but Verity's mother sent him away and Verity was fine. By the fourth day, not being able to even see her was taking its toll on Warren. He'd received a couple of messages by noon, each of them saying the coast was clear and she still loved him. His heart flip-flopped at the little 'love you's at the end of each message. He had to see her.

Warren formulated a plan and headed to Principal Powers' office. He smiled at the secretary as he entered, walking right up to the service counter. "Hi, there. I was wondering if I could get Verity James' homework to take to her. She's going to be absent another week and I don't want her falling too far behind." As far as Warren knew, no one had asked for the girl's homework, not even Verity. When he talked to her at night before bed, she'd complain about the stupid talk shows and soap operas she'd spent the whole day watching and how she missed classes and him…and then she'd start saying really dirty things softly into the receiver that burned through him like his fire burned others…it really wasn't fair.

The secretary smiled at him. "Well, Warren, I'd have to get her teachers to gather it together. Come pick it up at the end of the day, ok?"

Warren thanked her and left, extremely happy that it had gone so well. As he headed to his next class, he was blocked by Speed, who was standing in his way, arms across his chest. Warren glared at him angrily; he'd like nothing better than to rip the kid's head off his shoulders, but he didn't want to start something so close to the office.

"Where is she, Peace?" Speed looked just as angry as Warren.

"At her house. Duh." Warren tried to take a step around him, but he cut him off. "Move."

"I'm not done. What did you tell her? Why is she avoiding me?" Speed looked hurt, which surprised him.

"I didn't tell her anything. She's avoiding you because you keep trying to push her to be your girlfriend and she doesn't love you." Warren smiled sadistically. "She loves me."

Speed's face fell, making him look more melancholy. "If I'd only gotten to her before you…the plan wasn't supposed to work like this…I wasn't supposed to fall like this…" he was mumbling to himself, but Warren picked up every word.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Speed snapped back to reality and glared at Warren. "Why don't you not worry about it? I'll be on the right track soon enough and Verity will be with me." With that, the other kid turned and walked away.

Warren went the rest of the day wondering what Speed had been talking about. A plan? That involved him being with Verity? What was going on? He walked silently to the office after the final bell and picked up Verity's homework. After the short bus ride back to Earth, he headed down her street.

Warren was only a little apprehensive as he walked up the sidewalk to the front door of her two-story colonial. It was painted a sunny yellow with white trim and had some small flowerbeds in the front. Warren had never actually been to her house, let alone met her mother, so he was really concerned about making a good first impression. He sighed heavily and rang the door bell.

A slender, petite woman with dark hair answered the door; she looked like an older version of Verity, but they had different eyes, the woman having dark brown ones. She smiled warmly at Warren and held out her hand. "You must be Warren Peace. Verity's told me so much about you."

Warren shook her hand and smiled awkwardly back. "Hi, Mrs. James. It's nice to meet you." He stepped inside as the woman ushered him in. "I brought Verity her homework. I didn't want her to fall further behind."

Mrs. James' smile widened. "How considerate of you! Verity's upstairs in her room, listening to God knows what." She rolled her eyes at her daughter's choice in music. "Why don't you head on up and then you can stay for dinner? If you need to call your parents, the phone's in the hall, by the stairs." Her smile returned as she headed down the hallway. "Stairs are this way."

Warren followed slowly, taking in the comfortable looking living room with bookcases and the dining room with a small dinette set. An open door off the hallway on his left revealed a TV room, and a bathroom the size of a closet was on his right, taking up a little space between the dining room and the kitchen, which were connected by a doorway. The stairs were just past the TV room along the back wall of the house and the kitchen led outside to a deck and a large yard. Mrs. James gestured for Warren to head upstairs.

"I'm just so glad Verity's met a nice boy. I really disliked that Speed boy…There just was something off about him." She wrinkled her nose in distaste while Warren contemplated how he could be considered a good boy, considering what he wanted to do with this woman's daughter. "I just took some homemade cookies up to her, so feel free to a have a few. Dinner will be at six-thirty." With that, Mrs. James left him and headed back into the kitchen.

Warren walked slowly up the stairs, nervous at the prospect of being alone with Verity in her room. They hadn't been truly alone since the day in the Detention room and Warren's heart raced at the memory of the encounter there. He took a deep breath and rounded a corner, entering the short hallway of the upstairs. Verity's room was right down the hall, her name on the door in pretty calligraphy. Music was blaring from underneath the doorway; from the sound of it, it was some horrible Britney Spears song. Warren stifled a grimace. He didn't really get into the pop music scene, but unfortunately he knew every single word to the song now playing. It was "Baby One More Time," and he vaguely remembered stopping on MTV one day when the video for the song was on, wanting to see how cute the blonde in the short skirt was.

Warren stopped in front of the door and knocked softly. The music continued and no other noise could be heard. Warren wondered if he should just enter the room or try again. He hesitated only a moment before slowly reaching out and turning the handle, pushing on the door gently.

Verity's room was sky blue with giant fluffy clouds on the ceiling. She had two windows that looked out over the backyard with white blinds and lacy curtains drawn tightly, letting in little of the afternoon light. There was a desk in one corner with a laptop on it, some bookcases with various stories, a window seat built into the wall under the windows, and a queen size bed on a four poster frame with a blue comforter on it. And there, right in the middle of the room, dancing in front of the open closet door, was Verity.

Warren tried not to laugh at her. She was copying the moves almost exactly from the video, which he noticed was playing on the TV on a set of shelves opposite the bed. She was pretty good, but it still was a funny sight for him to see: his tough girlfriend jamming to Britney Spears.

He cleared his throat loudly, leaning on the open door, crossing his arms across his chest and smiling softly. Verity looked up suddenly, saw him in the reflection of the mirror, and turned bright red. She whirled around, grabbing a robe from the corner of the bed and throwing it on over her short shorts and sports bra; Warren guessed it was her work-out outfit for home. She brushed a hair out of her face and looked at the ground.

Warren walked into the room and shut the door behind him…


	10. Alone at Last

Chapter 10: Alone at Last

Verity, looking anywhere but at him, spoke first. "What are you doing here?" She was clearly embarrassed about being caught dancing to a video by Britney. She stopped the music and plopped onto the window seat, closing the robe around herself tightly.

Warren set down his book bag by the desk and sat on the desk chair; he was straddling it backwards so he could watch her and not have to move the chair around. "I thought I'd be nice and bring you some homework." He was trying not to think about the little amount of clothing she was currently wearing, or the fact that the door to the room was closed. He needed to stay focused and be a nice guy…or at least try to be.

Verity smiled at him, the first time her eyes were on him since seeing him in the doorway a few moments ago. "That was nice of you." She looked at him expectantly, as if she wanted him to put the books on the desk and leave.

Warren's wolfish smile returned. "Your mom invited me to stay for dinner."

Verity's smile faltered just a little. "Oh? And are you?"

Warren nodded. He stood up abruptly and walked over to her. Sitting down next to her, he took one of her hands in his. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed. So what if you dance around in your underwear to Britney Spears? Who cares?" He felt the familiar urge he had to pounce, but pushed it reluctantly down. "I don't care. Exercise is good for you, regardless of your bad taste in music."

Verity laughed softly and smacked at him with her free hand. "Hey! Britney used to be good."

"Right."

Verity, faking shock at his comment, slugged him again, this time pulling her hand from his and hitting him with it. It left her robe loose, so it fell back, revealing once again how little she had on. Warren's stomach lurched as he tried not to look, but he couldn't resist. After a quick peek, he glanced back up into her eyes. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her lips were parted. She was so close to him, he could feel her breath on his cheek. Just as he was getting ready to make his move, he remembered Mrs. James calling him a nice boy, and he turned away.

They sat there in silence for a while, Verity confused and Warren flustered. Finally, she cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower down the hall. Then, if you don't mind, you can help me with my homework?"

Warren nodded and tried to swallow. The thought of Verity, naked and wet a few feet away was almost too much. "Yeah," he said in his husky voice. "That sounds fine."

Verity stood and grabbed some clothes. Then she headed out the door. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Warren stood up and looked around the room again. He walked over to the bookcases and looked over the titles. _Wuthering Heights, Grendel, Pride and Prejudice_, ghost stories, love stories, plays, non-fiction, all kinds of things stared back at him. One entire shelf was devoted to vampire books: the _Twilight_ series, the _House of Night_ series, _Dracula_, _Reinfield_, the _Vampire Academy_ series,_ Blade_ comics, the _Vampire Diaries_ series, even some Anne Rice stuff. "Someone likes their bloodsuckers," he murmured. It made sense though. From the looks of her collection, she liked books with suspense, action, romance, and a little bit of the supernatural. Basically all the things offered in various vampire novels.

Warren moved on to her DVDs. Again, a nice assortment of different genres. Lots of stupid teen comedies, some horror flicks, some Disney stuff, the complete series of _Charmed_ and _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_, and a few musicals and black-and-white flicks, like _Guys and Dolls_ and _Casablanca. _Warren was surprised; he liked that she had varying tastes because it would make it easy for them to decide on movies and such together. He was very much a guy and loved action movies, so if Verity was cool with a little of everything, he wouldn't always have to sit through chick-flicks with her. He would of course, but knowing he wouldn't have to made him feel better.

He noticed her music taste was also eclectic and so he moved on to the decoration in the room. A Rat Pack poster grazed part of one wall. Another wall held a giant poster of Mark Wahlberg; Warren felt his jealous side flare, but pushed it down. Like she would really ever meet Mark Wahlberg? A painting of Roger Rabbit was nearby and various sketches of other cartoon characters hung around it. You could tell the sketches weren't by the original artist, but if they were Verity's they were pretty good. The only framed photo sat on the desk; Verity and her mom were standing there with a man Warren thought must be her dad. It looked to be a few years old.

About that time Verity walked back in. Her hair was still damp, but she had brushed it back out of her face and clipped it up, the tips barely grazing her skin. She smiled at Warren. "I feel tons better."

Warren smiled back and pointed at the photo. "Your dad?"

Verity's face darkened slightly as she nodded. "Yeah, before he went crazy and went to prison." She noticed the look of shock on Warren's face and she sighed. "My dad was bipolar too. And a neutralizer. We didn't realize it until he tried to rob a bunch of banks a few years ago. My mom and I turned him in to the authorities and returned all the money. He's locked up in a prison that specializes in mental patients. So like a mix of the loony bin with a jail cell. I get letters from him once in a while, but he's the reason I freak out about the voices." She looked sad. "I don't want to be like him."

Warren knew that feeling all too well, thanks to his own father. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "Got a thing for vampires, huh?"

Verity smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I don't know why. I just understand them, you know? They're monsters, yet they have feelings. They're misunderstood." She shrugged and plopped onto the bed. "You were snooping, weren't you?"

Warren held his hands up in surrender. "I was trying to behave myself." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling his book-bag to him.

Verity laughed. "You? Behave? Right…" Her eyes were sparkling happily. "I'm really glad you came to visit, even if you caught me dancing in my underwear, which I'm sure you didn't mind." She nudged him playfully.

Warren shrugged. "Not really." He opened his bag, trying desperately to ignore the heat of her body next to him and focus on their assignments. "Shall we?" He handed her her books and the list of assignments she had.

Verity groaned, but agreed and they began working on the numerous exercises she missed. Warren could tell she was insanely smart and shouldn't have been so far behind to begin with. He looked at her and said as much after about an hour of working.

Verity sighed. "I know, right? If I actually sat and did my work instead of constantly worrying about my condition, I could be valedictorian." She put her notebook down and stretched out on the bed, turning her body toward his. "I just get sidetracked too easily." She let the hand she wasn't leaning onto graze against Warren's arm. "How do you stay focused?"

Warren bit back frustration, trying not to take the bait. He came here to help with her homework; granted, he hoped they would get sidetracked, but he hadn't counted on wanting her mom to like him. He sighed heavily and sank back on the bed, relaxing for only a few moments of brief flirting before he'd make her get back to work. "It's not easy, believe me. Especially when you're touching me like that." He gestured to her hand. "But I want your mom to like me and approve of me, so I'm trying to be a good boy."

Verity inched closer, her voice lowering. "Mom's preoccupied cooking dinner." She let her free arm wrap slowly around Warren's neck. "Besides, she already approves of you. I told her all about your concern for me and accepting me, craziness and all. Plus, anyone who's not Speed is great in her book."

Warren scowled at the mention of the other boy. "He says he wasn't supposed to fall for you…that it wasn't part of the plan."

Verity wrinkled her nose. "What plan?"

Warren shrugged. "I have no idea. He wouldn't say."

Verity's coy smile returned. "Let's not talk about him." She let her fingers run wildly through Warren's hair, forcing the last of his resolve to dissolve. "I know we can find something more interesting to do."

Verity's lips met his for the briefest of moments before slowly going toward his neck. She trailed kisses up to his earlobe, where she let her teeth graze his skin softly. Warren stifled a moan, trying desperately to regain his composure. "We really need to…"

Verity shushed him and rolled him onto his back, straddling his lap. Her hair, which had dried and she'd taken down in a moment of frustration, was loose around her shoulders. As she leaned down, her upper body lining up with his, all of her brunette curls fell to one side of her face so it wouldn't get into their way. She moved his hands to her waist, wrapping her long arms around his neck.

"Don't think. Don't say no. Just go on instinct," she murmured into his ear.

Her words made his heart pound desperately in his chest. He wanted to let go and just give into his feelings, but not with her mother right downstairs. "I don't think-"

She insistently pressed her lips onto his to shut him up. "We don't need to have sex," she muttered against his swollen mouth. "We can make out until dinner time."

Warren, knowing he was slowly losing this battle, finally gave in, not wanting to fight it anymore. "Fine. You win the battle, missy," he growled into her ear, copying her words from weeks ago at lunchtime, "but you won't win the war."

She smiled down at him. "Oh, but I already have."


	11. Back to School

Chapter 11: Back to School…

The next week was much of the same for Warren. He'd get Verity's assignments, then head to her house after school. He'd sit and help her with her homework until she'd desperately want to kiss him, then she'd pin him down to the bed again and they'd make out until either a) he had to leave for work, or b) it was time for dinner.

The voices never returned while Verity was locked away at home, and she never saw Speed or anyone else out of that crowd while she was there, so she and Warren determined they were the ones trying to keep them apart. Verity came back to school on the Monday of Homecoming week. Warren wrapped his arm around her waist while he walked her to her locker.

"So, do you want to go to the dance on Friday?" He leaned against the locker next to hers, taking in her appearance. She was back to regular, old Verity; she had on a jean skirt and a long-sleeved v-neck tee shirt with some ankle boots. Her hair was loose around her shoulders.

Verity smiled at him. "You asking me to Homecoming?"

"Well, I wasn't going to…I just assumed couples went together. But I thought I'd make sure you wanted to go before I got tickets or anything."

Verity looked thoughtful for a moment, mirroring his pose on her own locker. "I think I might have a dress I can wear…"

Warren kissed her softly. "Then it's a date. See you soon."

As they parted, Warren forgot something and turned around. "Verity?"

"Hmm?" She looked like she was in a daze.

He smiled at her, brushing some hair from in front of her face. "Remember, steer clear of Speed and the rest of them. And tell me if the voices come back." He rested his hand on her cheek. "I love you, you know."

"I won't go near them, and I promise to let you know if the voices come back." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I know you love me. I love you too." Then she walked away.

Warren had to wait until gym to see her again, and when he got there, he was trembling with anticipation. His body was going through withdrawals, thanks to spending all his spare time with her during the weekend. He scanned the gym after changing, looking for her. She was in her usual corner, looking as she had at the beginning of the school year. She was all alone, a frown of concentration on her face. When she saw Warren, she perked up and waved enthusiastically. He grinned back and walked over to her.

"Hey, sexy," she purred, snuggling into him as he sat down. Apparently he wasn't the only one experiencing withdrawal. "What took you so long?"

Warren chuckled deep in his throat, still amazed at how difficult it was for him to control his emotions with her around. "I had to change."

Verity wore a mischievous grin. "Maybe I should have hidden in the locker room so I could have seen you sooner."

Warren didn't miss the double meaning; for the last few days, he'd been the one to break up their make-out sessions when they were teetering on the point of no return. He knew any other guy would have jumped for the chance to have sex with the pretty brunette, but he wasn't ready to jump that far. He wanted it to be right, not just because of hormones. He just sighed in frustration and looked at her. "Verity," his voice spoke a warning.

Now it was her turn to sigh in frustration. "I know, I know. You want it to be as close to perfect as it can. And I appreciate that you're being so sweet and chivalrous about it. But, Warren, I can't help it if I ache for you to touch me. I can't help it if just the sight of you makes me want to rip off all your clothes. I can't help it if you can turn me on with just a look." She leaned towards him, her mouth centimeters from his ear. "I can't help how much I want you."

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He knew exactly what she was feeling, but he couldn't help but think that their first time should be a symbol of their love and not their hormones getting the best of them. He'd explained it a few times and Verity knew what he was saying, but he understood her too: they couldn't help it. He wondered if any other couple felt that kind of magnetic attraction to each other, the burning desire he and Verity tried desperately to control. Somehow, he couldn't see Will and Layla feeling like that. And he couldn't decide if that meant he and Verity were the ones really in love and Will and Layla were going through a phase, or if his two friends were the ones in love and he and his girlfriend were just a phase.

Verity pulled away slightly, fighting her feelings. "Are you working tonight, or coming over to study?"

Warren intertwined her fingers with his. "Working. But my dinner break is at eight-thirty, if you want to stop by."

Verity visibly brightened. "That sounds like fun. I haven't had Chinese in a long time."

Warren kissed her cheek. "It's a date then."

They sat and watched Save the Citizen in silence. Verity refused to play after that fateful day, and Warren was no longer one of the reigning champions, so they got to sit together and talk the entire period. Besides heated kisses and caresses, Warren and Verity did a lot of talking: about their lives before Sky High and about their families, about their dreams and plans for the future. They felt comfortable with each other and that was huge for Warren. He knew his relationship with Freeze Girl had been nothing like this; it was awkward and short, very much like most high school relationships were. With Verity, it seemed so much more real, open, and adult. He could see himself settling down with her, having kids, maybe a dog. The thought of that kind of commitment used to terrify him, and in a way, it still did because they were so young, but it didn't scare him to think his future would include her.

"I've been thinking a lot about that day," Verity murmured, bringing him from his thoughts.

"And?"

"And I remember bumping into Speed on my way down to the arena."

Warren's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't think anything of it, at the time, but he bumped into me, then grabbed a hold of my wrist to steady me. He apologized and said he was sorry."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I found this charm on my charm bracelet I usually wear." She showed Warren a plastic baggie. Inside, there sat a small skull and crossbones charm with red eyes. "And another thing."

"Hmm?" Warren took the baggie from her and inspected the charm. "What?"

"I started hearing the voices again when I took it off my bracelet this morning, but they stopped as soon as I put it in this bag."

"How often did you have that bracelet on when you heard the voices?" Warren had a funny feeling about this charm.

"Oh, only every time I wore it. I put it on in the mornings when I get on the bus and take it off before bed." Verity looked into his eyes. "And I remembered something else too." She waited until she had Warren's undivided attention. "One of the voices told me something about Royal Pain."


	12. The truth comes out

Chapter 12: The truth comes out…

After gym class, Warren and Verity tracked down Speed. Warren threw him against some lockers, his arms getting ready to blaze. "You better explain yourself and quick."

Verity stepped up to the two boys, who were shooting daggers at each other. "Warren, I think I should handle this before I have to drag you to the Detention room." She placed a hand on his forearm, her eyes gentle. He let go, and instantly she was in his place, right in front of Speed. "I need you to tell me the truth, do you understand?"

Speed's eyes visibly softened. "Hey, Ver. I missed you."

Verity's eyes stayed firm, her voice still direct. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?"

Speed, hurt by her avoidance and by her obvious disregard could only nod. "Yeah, whatever."

"Did you or did you not put this charm on my charm bracelet?" She held up the baggie in front of his face.

Speed's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Verity's upset face and the skull charm in the bag. "How did you figure that out? We thought you'd never notice."

Verity's face softened into a look of victory. "I'll take that as a yes. I don't wear this all the time and Warren and I thought it was fishy that I only heard the new voices occasionally, most specifically when I was wearing my charm bracelet. I noticed it this morning because I was putting a new charm on from my father." Her eyes clouded back up. "He said it would protect me. I thought he was trying to make amends, but he wasn't, was he?" Verity glared into Speed's astonished gaze. "My father knew someone was trying to hurt me, didn't he?"

Speed deflated. "Royal Pain is in the cell next to his. She kind of went crazy a few months ago. She found out about you and thought if she could get you on her side, she could bust out of jail and get you to help her raise some super villains. The charm is really a small possession ray; it makes the wearer do whatever Royal wants. It was her voice you were hearing."

Warren was in shock at the admission. Verity's dad had told Royal Pain about her? Then tried to protect her? Royal Pain was going to use his girlfriend to create and train super villains. "How could Verity help raise super villains?"

Verity answered, her eyes closed. "I can absorb powers and give them to whomever I want." She looked at Warren sheepishly. "My dad mentioned it in the letter with the charm. He said it was the most severe kind of neutralization. He said it could turn a super villain into an average person, or give the wrong person the power to do whatever they want. Royal Pain would have used me as a holding tank for powers and then had me give them to various villains she raised, teaching them how to use them properly." Verity's face hardened. "The only thing wrong with that is I wouldn't have done it without severe provocation. The voices weren't just to try to get me to do her bidding, were they, Speed? They were supposed to be used to make me join her league here, in the hopes of getting the voices to leave."

Speed just nodded.

Verity let go of him, disgusted. "So, you spending so much time with me was just to keep an eye on me."

Speed spoke up. "At first, yes. But then I kinda fell for you. I really like you, Verity." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you like me? So, tricking me into thinking I'm crazy, and causing me to stay away from the one guy I've ever loved is your way of showing me you really like me?" Verity's eyes blazed. "If I could get away with it, I'd drain you dry and leave you here to rot." Instead, she punched him square in the nose. He collapsed into a heap on the floor, swearing as he tried to stop the blood. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the floor, glaring into his eyes. "Tell Royal Pain I'm through. And even if I had wanted to join her, I can't be a holding cell for more than two powers at a time, or it will kill me." Verity dropped him and he landed with a thud on the floor. "You disgust me."

Then she walked away, Warren on her heels.

"I thought you weren't talking to your dad?" He understood everything else, but how her dad had protected her.

She shrugged, her mood still darkened by Speed and Royal Pain's evil plot. "He writes to me every once in a while. I rarely read his letters, but this one was marked urgent, so I took a chance." She stopped and glanced up at him. "He told me there were some things I should know. About people trying to convince me I'm crazy to help them with an evil plot. And about my powers. He said the charm he sent was to protect me from what they were planning because he knew I wasn't a bad person, nor was I crazy. He said I was just confused and it was partially his fault and he was sorry for hurting me." She sighed, and Warren could see tears in her eyes. "Apparently, he talks about me in his sleep. Because he misses me and feels like he deserted me. He said that's how the person in the adjoining cell knew how to get to me." A tear slid down her cheek as she looked up at Warren. "All this time, I thought he was some crazy man who would do anything to get away from his responsibilities. I thought Mom and I were what was making him nuts. But he'd gotten into a couple fights with some supers one night in a bar and absorbed their powers by accident. He never knew he even had a power and that's what drove him insane, having all those powers inside him at once, and not knowing how to use them, or his own."

Warren was silent. When her dad was at Sky High, they probably thought he was like Royal Pain; that he didn't power up. But instead of taking it personally, he went on to do what he could. An accident had driven him to the breaking point and now his whole family was suffering for it. He took a step toward her and held her close. "Maybe you could help him?"

"How?" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Well, for starters, you could try to teach him to control his power. Maybe get him to give back those other powers to the original supers they belonged to. If he takes medication like you do, that'll cover the bipolar disorder. Then it's just a matter of time before he's better."

Verity was silent except for her sobs. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Worth a shot…he'd still have to serve time for his robberies, but maybe I could convince the judge that convicted him to give him house arrest…"


	13. Homecoming

Chapter 13: Homecoming

Verity was gone the next few days, pleading with a judge to let her father out of prison. Reluctantly, the judge agreed, considering Mr. James never used any kind of weapons in the robberies he committed. Then, she worked with him to teach him all she knew about being a neutralizer.

Meanwhile, Warren had forced Speed and his hooligans to confess to their crimes. Royal Pain was indeed locked in solitary confinement with nothing to keep her sane. The rest of her gang got severe prison time for their second evil plot attempt. Speed would no longer be a threat to Warren's relationship with Verity.

Warren had given Medulla the charm Royal Pain had created to see if there was a way to destroy it. He warned him about touching it and Medulla took the necessary precautions, assuring Warren he'd find a way to dispose of it.

The Homecoming dance came upon them fast. Warren put on his dad's tux once again and headed to the school. Verity hadn't been returning his calls and he'd been working to make up hours. Since she was at home with her dad, he didn't see her in school. He was about ready to give up hope. Something always seemed to pop up when they least expected it to and ruin their chances of dating. However, the biggest reason was now gone and Warren was hoping once she got her dad squared away, they could be together.

Warren walked into the gym. Was it really just a year ago that Homecoming was nearly ruined because of Royal Pain? And it almost happened again this year. Did the girl have that much of a problem with having a good time? Warren sighed. It was also a year ago that he hooked up with his ex. Thinking about Freeze Girl just made him sad because it reminded him of Verity. This was supposed to be their night and she wasn't there. Feeling dejected and hurt, Warren walked over to a wall and leaned against it casually.

He looked up at the door a moment later. In walked a brunette in a long, pale blue sheath dress. It had thin little straps. Her hair was up in a wild mess of curls. Her green eyes were searching the room and rested on him. She smiled brilliantly at him, her eyes shining in delight. She pulled up the hem of her dress, revealing a pair of strappy blue heels and ran toward him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly.

"Oh, God, I've missed you," Verity whispered, squeezing him tightly.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?" He murmured into her ear, smelling the sweet scent of the shampoo she used.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying so hard to teach Dad how to control his powers, it's usually late when I check my messages. I should have sent you a text or something, but I know you had work this week, and I wanted to let you sleep." She looked up at him, her eyes sincere. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Warren put her gently onto the floor, his eyes gazing down at her hungrily. "You look amazing."

Verity blushed, which in turn only made her more beautiful. "Thank you. You look really great too." The look in her eyes told him she meant it. She dropped her purse and shawl, both in the same blue, onto a nearby chair. "Want to dance?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the floor. His arms instantly wrapped around her, pulling her close. She looked up at him. "That's almost too tight."

Warren shrugged. "Deal with it. If I let you go, I may not see you for another week."

She smiled up at him, letting her fingers lazily tease his long hair. She twirled a strand around her finger, her eyes locked on his. "I don't think it will be that long," she murmured. "I was in agony without you."

Warren scoffed. "I'm so sure. I was the one in agony." His right hand slid a little lower on her back, dangerously close to her behind, while his left brushed a stray curl away.

"I can only imagine," she said, her voice low and sweet. "My poor honey." Her lips grazed his neck softly.

"Oh, don't tease me," he moaned. "I feel like I either never see you, or I get teased when I do."

"We could change that, you know." Her breath was warm on his neck. "It's not teasing if you follow through." She pulled back and Warren saw there was no hint of torment or mischief in her face. She was smiling up at him in complete adoration. "I've realized something this week, after seeing my mom and dad together."

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrow in question. "What's that?"

"Our relationship is similar to theirs." Her fingers continued to work their magic around his face. "My dad told me he and Mom met at Sky High. Their sophomore year. They started dating immediately. They got married right out of high school. And…" she paused for dramatic effect, then stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "They were just as crazy as we are about each other."

Warren felt shocked. "You mean, they would…"

"Screw around almost constantly? Ache to touch each other? Want nothing more than to give into their carnal desires?" She shrugged and looked up at him, her smile full of love and passion. "Yes, sirree."

That was all the reassurance Warren needed. If true love could be hot and passionate as well as sweet and tender, he wasn't fighting it another minute. He took Verity by the hand and led her to their things. Picking up her stuff and his jacket quickly, he made a beeline for the door.

"Well, it didn't take long for that to light a fire under you," she said playfully, her free hand stroking up and down his back.

He pulled her into him, his voice a low growl. "I need to think straight for five minutes. No touching."

Her hand slowly found its way to a spot it had only momentarily touched once before. "What on Earth do you need to think about so badly?"

Warren let out a moan of desire, mixed with frustration, his fingers brushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders. "A quiet place we can go to…talk…"

"I highly doubt you want to talk," she murmured seductively, her hands still massaging him. "But I know where we can go."

Then she led him up the hallway to the place where their contact started…and tonight would be consummated…

A/N: It's really awkward for me to end a story with a chapter that doesn't have a five or a zero as the second digit, but whatever. I want to end it now. I hope you all like the ending, and maybe, in the future, I'll write a sequel…we'll have to see! r/r…~Nelli~


End file.
